ABSTRACT Poor regeneration and reconnection of retinal ganglion cell (RGC) axons is a major obstacle for treating ocular trauma and diseases including glaucoma. There are as yet no therapies to repair optic nerve once the damage is done. Our new studies have discovered cohorts of RGCs that have a very high regenerative capacity. Furthermore, we now uncover previously unrecognized ability of distinct lipids to promote axon growth. In Aim 1, we will use High Content Screening and functionally test various candidate genes for their ability to promote neurite growth. In Aim 2, we will determine lipid profiles in RGCs, and functionally test neurite growth-promoting effects of select lipids. In Aim 3, we will use in vivo optic nerve injury model to determine RGC axon regeneration receiving various treatments. Identifying novel targets that further increase RGC axon regeneration to the brain represents a critical future study. Results obtained from these studies will provide invaluable information on developing future therapies to repair degenerated optic nerve.